baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GrimGary
Infobox Can anyone fix the Template:Infobox_MLB_player? It doesn't show up correctly on the player pages. Ron liebman Hello. I am Wknight94, an administrator at Wikipedia. Since you seem to be the most active administrator here, I wanted to let you know that you have User:Ron liebman actively editing here. Mr. Liebman has been banned at Wikipedia for several months but continues to haunt us with an impressive army of socks (wikipedia:Category:Wikipedia sockpuppets of Ron liebman and wikipedia:Category:Suspected Wikipedia sockpuppets of Ron liebman are partial lists - I've deleted dozens of others). If his behavior here is the same as there, you will find large amounts of questionable data being inserted in various articles, sourced either from primary sources or from Liebman's own opinion. If you call him out, you'll likely get yelled at and find yourself in edit wars. If you block him, you'll have to repeat the exercise with socks - logged in and not. I haven't kept track but I believe he's behaved similarly at Baseball Reference Bullpen. Let me know if you'd like more information. (BTW, I'm more likely to notice messages at Wikipedia). WRK 03:39, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Come back! Hi Gary. I was wondering where you have been. You haven't edited for almost two months, and I bet you would do great if you came back. I'm assuming you'll get an email about this. I hope you'll become active again! Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 01:15, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Gary -- It looks like there was some confusion about the admins... I'd like to help. Can you fill me in on what's been happening? -- Danny (talk) 19:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hi there, nice to see you were back. Yeah, I was going to be fixing and cleaning up some stuff, but Wikia let me "adopt" BaseballWiki. I'll be able to explain more later. Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 20:06, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, Gary. This is Ron Liebman. I noticed some slander against me on your talk page from Wknight94 at regular Wikipedia from December, 2007. Let me tell you that some person or persons have been impersonating me (under different identities) on regular Wikipedia and also many entries have falsely been assumed to be mine. I feel that I have made constructive contributions to Baseball Wikia. All of the information I enter is verified information. I have been a respected researcher in SABR for over 35 years. I have been inactive on Baseball Wikia for a few months because of personal matters. I hope to start up again in the near future. Please comment to me that you saw this item. Thank you. Sincerely, Ron Liebman --ron 16:58, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Gary, I realize a lot happened while you were inactive, most of it through miscommunication. I wasn't active here during your activity )I only joined in March), but almost everything I've done has been based on your work. Without you, none of this would even be possible. I implore you to please come back and help us make this wiki as good as it can be.. You've done so much for this site, it would be a shame if you left because of something silly like this. --Youk4MVP 20:55, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It's almost cleaned-up, Gary. We'll move on with the wiki as a community from now on, and not by the decision by one or two people. Baseball Wiki has a lot of potential, and if we work at it, it could become one of the best websites to find baseball information! It might also become one of the biggest, most active Wikia. Do come back and contribute. We're all equals, so there shouldn't be a problem with ownership here anymore. And I'm truly sorry, if I made you upset. Kind regards, RyanCross (talk) 20:59, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Gary,re there Would you be able to tell me when the 1903 poster was printed and are they available to purchase? thank you Tony